


Cumming Out Of His Shell

by AcceleratingAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Cowboy Hats, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Facials, First Time, First Time Topping, Kemonomimi, M/M, Original Character(s), Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleratingAngel/pseuds/AcceleratingAngel
Summary: Kaiiseii, a Leafeon gijinka twink, is a cetrified horny bastard. His buff eldritch boyfriend, Naga, is a virgin. Tonight, Kaiiseii has a suprise for Naga, and it ends with the Leafeon boy getting topped no matter the cost.





	Cumming Out Of His Shell

"Is it necessary for you to wear the cowboy hat?"

"Not really but come on, babe. Aren't I cute?"

The twinks locks the door and turns around, smirking. Kaiiseii grins with his pointed teeth, wearing his usual outfit of cowboy boots, jean short-shorts, a green tanktop, and a cowboy hat which his Leafeon ears poke through. Kaiiseii's tail wags as he saunters over to his boyfriend.

Naga sits awkwardly on the bed. The muscular, mostly human man is clad in an unbuttoned dark green shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Kaiiseii sticks his tongue out at Naga. "Nervous?"

"A little," he admits. "I have never had sex before."

"Well, lucky for you, I have had sex with men so I know what I'm doing here."

"I am no ordinary man."

Kaiiseii giggles and sits sideways on Naga's lap, arms around Naga's neck as the latter stares with his entrancing solid black eyes, the green prinpicks of light that serve as pupils brightening.

"Kiss me, Naga."

"With pleasure."

Naga pulls Kaiiseii in and holds presses his lips against Kaiiseii's, eyes closed. The two stay there for a solid minute, enjoying each other's warmth, before Kaiiseii starts to get agressive with his tongue.

"Mmmmph~"

Kaiiseii and Naga keep making out, Kaiiseii running his hand down Naga's body until he gets to the bulge in his pants.

Kaiiseii pulls away and grins at Naga, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, dearest."

Kaiiseii takes off his hat and gets on his knees, resting his head on Naga's lap. "Just tell me if you wanna stop or anything, 'kay?"

Naga nods as Kaiiseii unbuttons and slips off his jeans, revealing a pair of boxer shorts with a very prominent bulge.

"Ah, babe, I gotta take you shopping," Kaiiseii remarks. "If I'm gonna be seeing your underwear all the time it should be cute and sexy, like mine."

"What...what kind of underwear are you weaing?"

Kaiiseii wags his finger disapprovingly. "Wouldn't you like to know. You'll just have to wait and see."

Naga's breath catches in his throat as Kaiiseii pulls his underwear off and reveals Naga's member.

"Ooh, you look thick and tasty," Kaiiseii whispers sultrily. "And your balls are so big and heavy. Be honest with me, when was the last time you masturbated?"

"A week and a half ago, I, uh, I think?"

"Why would you do that to yourself? Oh, I know why. You've been planning to pull those smooth moves on me, huh? Just wanted to cover my face in cum?"

Naga blushes harder than he has been. "That's-that's not..." Naga raises an eyebrow. "Can I?"

Kaiiseii grips Naga's thighs and grins. "Since you asked so nicely, babe. All over my face. But I gotta get you there first, right?"

Kaiiseii begins licking Naga, tongue adoring shaft. Kaiiseii purrs deeply as he rests the big cock on his face and peers upward. "Mmm...you know, babe, big cocks are my favorite to go down on...I get to lick and touch and stroke until you reward me."

Naga breathes unsteadily. "G-gods...keep talking like that and you won't be waiting for long..."

"Well, too bad I won't be talking very much in a second. You're quite a mouthful, babe~"

"You had to make a pun, didn't you?"

Kaiiseii's answer is a sultry stare and a flick of his tail as he wraps his lips around Naga's tip, tongue caressing the head and lapping up pre-cum.

"Nghhh~keep going..."

Kaiiseii brushes some hair out of his eyes and starts bobbing his head, fingers digging into Naga's thighs. The foxboy takes more and more of Naga's length into his mouth, much to Naga's pleasure.

"Mmmpph..."

Naga gasps quietly as Kaiiseii's sharp, pointy teeth drag along his shaft, making his while body tingle.

"Oh yes...but please do not hurt yourself, sweetheart. I am very happy with you as it stands."

Kaiiseii's eyebrows tilt in determination as he slowly pushes his head down even further, moaning in a mixture of pleasure and struggle as he nears the base of the big dick. Kaiiseii suddenly slides forward, almost all of Naga's member in his mouth. Naga grunts in reponse to the feel of Kaiiseii's hot, wet mouth around his whole cock.

"Kaiiseii, Arceus above," Naga pants, "I'm already about to cum."

Kaiiseii pulls his head back with a loud _pop_ and shakes his head. "Not yet. I want it to be really good. If you want to make me all messy...you gotta let me tease you a bit.

The foxboy presses his tongue against Naga's glans, licking all down the cock until he reaches Naga's balls. "Mmm...you weren't lying. These balls are so big and heavy...all that cum and you're keeping it to yourself?"

Naga blinks. "I don't believe semen is stored in the-"

"Godsdamnit Naga let me be thirsty and talk dirty to you."

"May I attempt?"

Kaiiseii shrugs and wraps his hand around Naga's dick. "Sure."

Naga blinks. "Uh...that's right, my, uh, my cute little slut. J-jerk me off until you get covered in cum like the, uh, good boyfriend you are."

"You know what, Naga, you did your best, I appreciate it, and I really wanna take my clothes off soon so..."

Kaiiseii starts sucking on one of Naga's balls and stroking Naga's cock, humming happily. He slurps on the organ in his mouth, tongue sloppily adoring Naga.

"K-Kaiiseii...I'm really sorry babe but I'm...I'm so close..."

Kaiiseii winks - one assumes, since he's wearing an eyepatch instead of his prosthetic eye - and reluctantly stops sucking on Naga with one last lick. Kaiiseii kneels in front of his boyfriend, tail wagging.

"Finish on me, loverboy. Coat your boytoy in that sweet nectar."

Naga mumbles something about "why are you like this" before grabbing his own cock and vigourously pleasuring himself, aiming at Kaiiseii's face. Naga grunts and seizes up as he cums, black liquid shooting out into Kaiiseii's mouth and on his face.

Naga falls back onto the bed, panting. Kaiiseii swirls his tongue around in his mouth before nodding.

"Tastes like Rawst Berries. Weird. But good," Kaiiseii muses as he strips of his clothes - except for his hat and underwear.

"I suppose I should be glad you took off the cowboy boots..."

Kaiiseii smiles happily as he straddles Naga and playfully holds him down. "Lick my face clean and then you can see my cute underwear."

Naga smirks. "I thought I was the dom and the top?"

"Get to lickin' so you can prove it to me."

Naga rests one hand on the back of Kaiiseii's head and pulls him in, the two begining a sloppy make-out session. Their lips lock together briefly and passionately before a more primal hunger envelops them.

Tongues start aggressively wrestlting with each other, Naga winning enough to lick his own cum of Kaiiseii's face. Kaiiseii grinds his still-clothed member against Naga's exposed shaft, their bodies tingling with pleasure as their dicks harden and stimulate each other. Their hands move fluidly yet savagely, Kaiiseii slipping Naga out of his shirt while Naga drags his nails down Kaiiseii's back and gropes his ass. Kaiiseii pulls back for air and stumbles backward, standing at the foot of the bed.

Naga stares at his boyfriend with deep-seated longing, eyes burning with desire. His messy sandy-brown hair, leafy fox ears, chocolate-colored eye. The eyepatch hiding his sacrifice and just making him more attractive. Tanned skin, lithe body. The flat stomach, sexy legs. A bulge and bubble butt straining the too-small pink panties Kaiiseii wears.

Kaiiseii's gaze meets Naga's, a similar want coursing through his veins. Kaiiseii bites his lip and drinks in the view. Messy green hair, eyes almost complelely black. Body seemingly chiseled out of marble - abs with a capital A, beefy arms to hold and comfort. Muscular legs framing his endowment.

"Kaiiseii..." whispers Naga. "I love you. More than anything else. And...I want you, need you."

Kaiiseii wraps his arms around Naga and puts his mouth by Naga's ear. "I feel the same way, dearest. I am yours, just as you are mine. I love

you, and I want to show you."

Kaiiseii pulls back and looks deep into Naga's eyes, their bodies expressing what words cannot. Naga grips Kaiiseii's face into two hands and kisses him for a solid minute, drawing the moment out.

"I'm ready," Naga finally says.

"So am I."

Kaiiseii hands Naga a bottle of lube and slides his panties down to his ankles, freeing his aching, throbbing cock. Naga opens the bottle and kisses Kaiiseii on the lips again, staring into his eyes.

"You, Kaiiseii," he half-growls, "are going to ride my cock while facing me. Hold nothing back. I want to hear you moan and gasp in pleasure so I can silence you with my tongue."

"Oh fuck babe that's hot."

Naga wordlessly lubes his dick up and squirts a dollop on his fingers, reaching around to massage Kaiiseii's...entrance. Kaiiseii shudders as Naga's fingers penetrate him.

"Aaaaahhh...babe, are you sure you weren't lying about being a virgin?"

Naga just withdraws his fingers and wraps his arms around Kaiiseii, holding him close.

"I hope your ready."

Kaiiseii moans into Naga's ear as Naga enters him, slowly thrusting up into Kaiiseii.

"Is it good, Kaiiseii?"

"Ah~...v-very...sir."

"Sir? I like that."

Naga pulls Kaiiseii back by the hair. Kaiiseii takes one look at the lust in Naga's eyes and almost cums right then and there.

"So, Kaiiseii..." Naga grins smugly, knowing what kind of power he has at the moment. "How rough can I be?"

Kaiiseii desperately leans forward to make out but is held back by the strong grip on his hair. "A-as rough as you want. I need you to be rough, sir. Choke me and bite me and spank me all you want. I love it."

Naga very pointedly holds Kaiiseii down and stops thrusting, teasing the Leafeon twink.

"Good answer, sweetheart. I think I like being in charge."

"Mmm, good. Fuck me, daddy."

Naga nibbles on Kaiiseii's neck, the twink whimpering with need. "Kyaaa...I want your teeth marks in my skin, Naga. Please."

Naga flashes a wicked smile before sinking his teeth into Kaiiseii's shoulder, not quite as sharp as Kaiiseii's but sharp enough to dig deep and draw blood. Kaiiseii gasps.

Naga licks the blood of his lips and tilts his head at Kaiiseii. "Get to work, Kaiiseii."

"Yes sir!"

Kaiiseii resumes riding Naga's cock, soft little gasps and purrs escaping as he gyrates, slowly bouncing his butt on the big dick.

Naga reaches around and digs his hands into Kaiiseii's ass, fingers massaging and needing the soft flesh. He licks his lips as he gropes Kaiiseii, his fingers full.

"Mmmph...do you like my ass, daddy? It's soft and round and squeezable, just for you!"

"I love it, Kaiiseii. I just want to bend you over and fuck that cute, delicious butt until you're a quivering, cum-filled mess on the floor."

"You want me on my hands and knees getting ravished by your big dick? Covering myself in my own juices as you bring me to climax again and again?"

Naga grunts. "Of course I do. Behave and we'll see. But I want to see your face right now. Don't think you'll get out of this that easy."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir! I'm loving every minute of this!" Kaiiseii coos.

Naga shudders as his vine tentacles suddenly sprout out of his back of their own accord. They curl in the air.

"Ah, sir?" Kaiiseii whispers. "What are you gonna do with those? Is it a reward...or a punishment?"

Naga smirks. _Godsdamn, does he realizs how much those puppy-dog eyes turn me on?_

"Don't worry, Kaiiseii. You're being a _-huff-_ very good boy right now. I'm just gonna make it...interesting."

Kaiiseii opens his mouth to ask a question but is quickly silenced. Naga's vines caress Kaiiseii, one sliding in his mouth.

"Suck it," Naga commands, "and I'll use more of them on your cute dick and wherever else I want."

Kaiiseii moans and does what he's told, licking and sucking on the vine with the same enthusiasm he had earlier. He struggles to keep his pace on Naga's lap, already tired.

"Shhh...it's okay. Let me take care of everything, love," whispers Naga.

Kaiiseii yelps in suprise as a vine snakes around his dick, gently rubbing the shaft.

"N-Naga?"

"Hush. I'm in charge."

With seemingly little effort, Naga starts jerking Kaiiseii off with a vine, slowly stimulating Kaiiseii's aching cock. The foxy twink's voice is muffled by the other vine face-fucking him.

"Good. Isn't this nice, sweetheart? Being dommed by me? Let's see how long it takes for me to make you cum. Whoever finishes first has too, uh..."

Kaiiseii stares at him with raised eyebrows, tail wagging as he still sucks on the vine.

"Whoever loses has to take pictures of themselves afterward. And...make dinner tomorrow. Naked. And then eat ice cream topped with semen for desert."

Kaiiseii pulls away from the vine and visibly deflates. Well, most of him.

"You suck at this, babe. I'm just being honest."

"Leave me alone I'm a virgin."

Kaiiseii holds up a finger. "Technically you aren't, since I'm bouncing on your dick right now. Legally speaking, you've had sex."

"I thought your dad was the brat?"

"Please, for the love of Xerneas, do not talk about my dad when we're making love."

"Sorry. But do you want to eat your favorite ice cream with my, ah, special topping or not?"

"You really think you, an inexperienced, clumsy first-timer, can make me, the horniest man alive, cum first? Have a little faith, babe. This butt's for more than just eye candy."

"We'll see how about that. Now then, did I tell you to stop sucking on that vine?"

"Sorry, _daddy_ ," Kaiiseii spits out semi-mockingly, still feeling a little miffed.

"I thought you said to not talk about your da-"

"SHUT UP AND LET HORNY PEOPLE HAVE RIGHTS"

Naga glares at Kaiiseii, who teasingly jiggles his ass on the buff boy's lap and sticks out his tongue.

"Make me."

"I will, since you want to be so respectful. I'll make you cum so hard you can't walk."

"Good luck with that."

"What happened to addressing me as sir?"

Naga's hand shoots out and gently but firmly squeezes Kaiiseii's throat.

Kaiiseii's eyes roll back into his head a bit. "Oh fuck me this is hot," he chokes out.

"Fucking you is the plan, darling. But call me sir. Beg for it. Beg."

Kaiiseii purrs. "I'm-I'm very sorry, sir. I'm just an impatient litte slut. Please forgive me. Your cock just feels so good, sir. All I want is for you to fuck me. All I can think about is your big, hard, tasty cock, sir."

Naga smirks. "That's a start. But you're a good boyfriend. I suppose you deserve a reward."

Kaiiseii whimpers with need as he feels vines roughly seize him by the wrists, waist, and ankles.

"What-what're you gonna do, sir?"

"Give you your reward of course. Getting the honor of riding my cock would be reward enough, but...I want more, and I know it's hard to impress a kinky twinkie like you."

Kaiiseii bites his tongue, trying not to laugh at being called a 'kinky twinkie'.

"Are you gonna-"

Kaiiseii can barely repress his laughter as he plays along.

"Are you gonna give this kinky twinkie a cream filling, sir?"

It takes every ounce of control Kaiiseii has to not fall backwards of the bed from a laughing fit.

"You'll be leaking my cream out of that spongy butt of yours."

Kaiieii fakes a cough. "Please do, sir."

Naga bares his teeth and retracts his vine from Kaiiseii's member. "And that dick of yours isn't getting touched until I'm satisfied you know how to respect me, understand?"

"Y-yessir. I live to serve, after all."

"Good. Now, where was I?"

Kaiiseii's gagged by the vine again, idly wondering if it'll somehow cum. Knowing Naga, he can only hope.

Naga places his hands on the bed and leans back, admiring the view. Suddenly Kaiiseii starts bouncing vigorously on Naga's lap, the vines around his body picking him up and bringing him back down.

"That's right, Kaiiseii. Why make you do all the work? I'm the one with all the power here, after all."

Kaiiseii's breathy moans are muted but still convey the point. He eagerly bucks his body as he's slammed down on Naga's cock like a toy, said cock filling him each time.

"Nghhh...you really are tight, sweetheart. I may be inexperienced, but I've seen your toys before. I bet I'm better though, right?"

Kaiiseii nods as he slurps, really wishing he could be in a threesome with two Nagas right now.

"Heh~I hate to admit it, foxbutt, but I'm already pretty close. You should be proud. And I know you're close too. I see you twitching."

One of Naga's hands caresses Kaiiseii's dick, making Kaiiseii squirm and writhe in pleasure. The whole time he keeps trying to fight the vines and impale himself on Naga's shaft even faster and harder than he's being forced too.

Naga chuckles. "Well, since you're being such a good boy..."

The vines retract into Naga's body again as he tightly seizes Kaiiseii's hair and pulls his heas back.

"Beg for it."

Kaiiseii whimpers. "Please, sir. Let me cum. I'll be such a good foxslut for you, daddy. Just let me keep riding your big dick with its massive balls and fruity black cum. You won't even have to touch my cock, sir! You can just stare at and spank and fuck my cute ass all night long!"

"That's all you had to say."

Once more, Kaiiseii and Naga interlock in a sloppy make out session, hands gripping each other's bodies as they grind together, desperately seeking shared release. Naga slaps Kaiiseii's ass hard enought to leave a handprint before hugging Kaiiseii close.

"Kyaa! Sir, I'm gonna cum!"

"So am I!"

"I love you, Naga!"

"I love you too!"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Nyaaaaaa! Aaaaaaah!"

"Grrrrrr...rahhh!"

They slam together in climax. Kaiisiei throws his head back while Naga leans his forward. Ropes of cum shoot out of Kaiiseii, covering Naga's peca and abs with a pearly, glossy sheen. Black goo leaks out of Kaiiseii as he flops on the bed next to Naga. They look at each other, gasping for breath.

It takes a minute before they say anything

"Did...did I do good? asks Naga

"Babe, babe...you did _great_. My legs still work but damn was that a great orgasm."

Naga wipes some cum off his stomach and licks his fingers clean. "And a nice cumshot, it seems."

Kaiiseii laughs dorkily and tips his hat. "Anytime, babe."

They lie there for a few more minutes, panting for air as they hold hands, fingers interlocked.

Kaiiseii is the first to speak.

"Ready for another round?"

"Ready for a few more. After all, you have some promises to make good on. We'll take the pictures after I make you a total mess."

"Heh. So whose cum is gonna be on the ice cream?"

"That depends on how satisfied I am with you at the end of the night. Now, on your hands and knees, facing the mirror. I want you to see how cute you are when I'm fucking you."

""Oho~yes _sir_. Whatever you say."


End file.
